1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a leash mount, and more particularly to a leash mount that connects a leash to a floating board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floating boards are used at the beach or swimming pools and include surfboards, bodyboards, skin boards and the like, where a person, stands, sits or lies on the floating board. For convenience and safety, a leash is attached to the board and detachably to the person in case they fall off the floating board.
With reference to FIG. 9, a floating board (61) is implemented with a leash (60) mounted through the floating board (61). The leash (60) has a bolt (623), a nut (624) and a rope (625). The bolt (623) is mounted in the floating board (61). The nut (624) has a head, a neck (6241) and a rope mounting hole (6242). The neck (6242) is tubular, corresponds to and is mounted rotatably on the bolt (623), is formed coaxially on and protrudes from the base and has an inner surface and a thread formed on the inner surface of the neck (6242). The rope mounting hole (6242) is formed through the head of the nut (624).
The rope (625) has a connecting end that is inserted through the rope mounting hole (6242) and wound around the neck (6241) before the nut (624) is mounted on the bolt (623) that is held securely once the bolt (623) is tightened. Therefore, a person can attach the rope (625) to prevent the floating board (61) from causing harm to other people in the water, damaging or losing of the floating device (61).
However, assemble and disassemble of the leash (60), required for regular maintenance and cleaning, is complicated since the rope (625) must be wound around the neck (6241). Furthermore, if the rope (625) is not wound properly around the neck, the rope (625) may unexpectedly detach from the floating device (61) causing harm to other people in the water, damaging or leading to the loss of the floating device (61).
The present invention provides a leash mount to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional leash mount for a surfboard.